Ant-Man (War of Champions)
|} Ant-Man, or known as Scott Lang is a playable character in the game Injustice: War of Champions. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is voiced by his actor in the Ant-Man ''film, Paul Rudd. Biography Main/Modern There are many people that donned the identity of Ant-Man. From the original one, Hank Pym, until the famous person here, Scott Lang. He's a former electronics expert, turned burglar. He broke into the original Ant-Man's house, and stole the suit. After an action, Lang decided to return the suit to Hank Pym. However, Pym allowed him to use it for lawful uses, and he became the second Ant-Man until now. Maestro World Grieved over his lost of his daughter, Cassie Lang, Scott has gone insane over the past few years. With no other options left, he was forced to join Maestro's deadly tournament, not knowing the dangers of death inside the contest. MCU A former VistaCorp employee, motivated into a burglar after knowing that they also steal things from people. Lang's burglar life continued until one day, he broke into the house of Pym Technologies' CEO, Hank Pym and discovered the Ant-Man suit. After that, Lang became the second Ant-Man, right after Hank Pym. Stinger Created by the Master of the Worlds, Stinger is a clone of the Astonishing Ant-Man, Scott Lang. He was a duplicate of Ant-Man who had a similar power set with the real Ant-Man. Too bad that Stinger died after an explosion at his creation place, the HYDRA Island. Gameplay Character Trait '''Pym Particle Control: '''If Lang uses one of his shrinking movesets, he has a chance to continue fighting in the shrinking mode for 4 seconds before growing up back. During the shrinking, Ant-Man will be harder to hit. Special Moves ''Moves with a (*) mark means that it is a shrinking move that can be used for Lang's character trait. *'Shrinking Punch*: '''Ant-Man shrinks down and punches the enemy mid-air. *'Bullet Ants: 'Ant-Man commands Bullet Ants to attack his enemies. This move stuns the enemy and knocks the mdown. *'Fire Ants: 'Ant Man commands Fire Ants to construct a wall made of themselves in front of Lang. Anyone who attacks this wall will take counter attack and damage over time for 2 seconds. *'Particle Parry*: 'Ant-Man parries his enemy's attack and shrinks down before punching their groin mid-air before fully shrinking. *'Up in the Air: 'Ant-Man jumps forward to the air 45 degree and shrinks in mid-air after punching his enemy's face and grows back. Useful for anti-air property. *'Bullet Punch*: 'Ant-Man rushes forward, shrinks, and jumps toward the opponent in a charge punch way. Knocks the enemy back. *'Carpenter Ant*: 'Ant-Man shrinks and calls down a Carpenter Ant and rides on it, allowing Lang to fly over the stage for 3 seconds (or 7 seconds with the character trait). *'Up and Down: 'Ant-Man sweeps his enemy and delivers an uppercut. *'Inside Out*: 'Ant-Man shrinks and enters his enemy's body through the nose. Then, inside, Ant-Man delivers several attacks that stuns the enemy, and then he exits the enemy through the nose again. Throw Move *Ant-Man shrinks before his enemy can attack him. The enemy tries to find Lang, but suddenly Lang punches their back and throws them away. Super Move '''Pint-Size Surprise: '''Ant-Man sends Bullet Ants to his enemy, surrounding them to the point that they are unable to move. Then, Lang sends Carpenter Ants to the enemy's face to disorient them, and then Fire Ants to deliver even more pain to them. After the ant attacks, Lang commands the ants to leave the disoriented and blinded, as well as painful enemy. Lang then shrinks down and rushes to the enemy, then delivers a flip-kick when he grows. Intro/Outro *Intro: Ant-Man is shown (zoomed) in his shrinking form with a Carpenter Ant flying to the arena. Then, Ant-Man lands on it while the ant leaves him. After that, Ant-Man grows up and says, "Seems like I've got into another trouble again!" and prepares for battle. *Outro: Ant-Man shrinks down and calls for his Carpenter Ant from the intro to pick him up again. However, when he waited for a considerable amount of time, the ant doesn't come. However, he was approached by a Crazy Ant, which Lang responds by doing a facepalm. Costumes Main Ant-Man's default costume (as seen in the infobox picture above). The costume is based on the classic comic appearances of Scott Lang as Ant-Man. Maestro World Ant-Man's costume in the Tournament World of Maestro in the game. Based on the Eric O' Grady Ant-Man costume. Modern Ant-Man's costume in the modern comics and Marvel NOW!. MCU Ant-Man's costume in the Marvel Cinematic Universe movie titled with the same name as Lang's hero name. Stinger The costume worn by Scott Lang's clone, Stinger. Stinger AntMan WOc.jpg|Stinger Ant-Man MCU Antman WOC.jpg|MCU Ant-Man Modern AntMan WOC.jpg|Modern Ant-Man TW Ant-Man WOC.jpg|Maestro World Ant-Man Ending ''"Defeating one of the currently strongest being in the multiverse isn't an easy task for Scott Lang. His victory over Maestro and his allies were proved to be impossible to many heroes and some villains. However, that victory has happened. Lang's victory were never expected by anyone, and now, he possesses the Infinity Gauntlet of Maestro. Lang could just alter the Omniverse as he wanted. But his good hero heart won't do so. He gave the Gauntlet back to the creator of it, The One Above All, and he was granted a reward he never expected. Now, he gained total control over all ants in the world, and can shrink even without the Pym Particles. Not just that, his life has gone good once again. However, Lang didn't quit from his hero job. When he discovered that the Maestro World version of himself has grieved over his daughter's death, Lang offered his alternate self a home in his reality. Together, both of these Ant-Men will be the greatest heroes in the world." Trivia *Ant-Man's super move name, 'Pint-Size Surprise '''is taken from one of his attacks in the Facebook game, ''Marvel Avengers Alliance. *Most of his moves consisted of elements from the movie. However, his default costume is akin to those of the classic comics. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male